1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact optical imaging lens assembly used in an electronic product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for compact imaging lens assembly has grown in recent years as the popularity of portable electronic products with the photographing function has increased. The sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the resolution of compact imaging lenses has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lens assembly featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact imaging lens system equipped on a portable electronic product, such as the one set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920, generally has a main structure of four lens elements. However, due to the popularity of high standard mobile devices such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) driving the rapid improvements in high resolution and image quality of the current compact imaging lens systems, conventional four lens elements systems no longer satisfy the higher level camera modules.
Inasmuch as the foregoing, a need exists in the art for an optical imaging lens assembly that features better image quality and is compact while maintaining a moderate total track length.